zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Catboy
Catboy is a longtime former famous user on the Zimmer Twins website. He is best known for his movies Edgar Looking for Edgar, Grand Canyon! ''and his series ''Are You Zimmer Enough? Catboy Catboy (best known for his series Are You Zimmer Enough) is a famous longtime user on the Zimmer Twins website. He has 588 Crowd Pleasers (1st among current users), 14 Must-Sees (T-1st), about 1800 movies (2nd) and 52205 movie making points (2nd). Asides from Are You Zimmer Enough?, Catboy's most popular series' are the never ending movie (which ironically ended after 101 episodes, but has been continued), He-Edgar, Mighty Med, and Zimmer Portal. History At first, Catboy started in Late 2009. His movies were not too popular, but he stayed. Then, catboy felt left out because VIP started. He finallly was able to buy one in 2010. His first must-see 13's Rules, '''13 Rules ''was a remake of a movie he made as a non-vip. Soon, he became a very popular user on the site, with his series the Never Ending Movie. However, he left Zimmer Twins to play LEGO Universe after he learned it would be shutting down in January. When he came back, there were some usernames he didn't recognize. This made him a very unpopular user for awhile. Then, he came up with an idea for a series called Are You Zimmer Enough? where contestants compete against the Zimmers to win the title of "Zimmer Enough". This series made him popular again. The series' biggest fans include sugar puff and jaaszi. In 2013-2015, Catboy returned but his movies were not as popular as they were before. His VIP expired in July 2015. It is unknown whether or not he is coming back yet. Trivia *Catboy is named after Boyd Terry, a trumpeter for the California ska band The Aquabats, whose stage name was Catboy *Catboy is one of the many Christians on the Zimmer Twins website *Catboy is one of the few baseball fans on the website *Catboy is one of the three users (him, Dragunov_1, wordgirl) against the protest against the Whoa There! Slow Down! thing *Catboy was VIP through, but unaffected by the first RamonaFan riot, the pigle33 riots, and the Boss riots * He is part of the ten must-see club *Before Catboy's VIP expired, he held current records for most crowd pleasers (604), most movies (1842), and most movie-maker points (53415) in ZT Records. None of them carried over to all-time records, but he was close to matching What Ever in Crowd pleasers. (Note from catboy: I might come back just to break that record and try to get into the 2000 movie club) * Catboy's series' Are You Zimmer Enough? and 'The Never Ending Movie' are 1st and 4th longest series on ZT, respectively. *Catboy's must-see movie Grand Canyon! was mentioned in a blog post: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1383194 *His movie FUTURE (10: I sneak away) broke a six-day drought of crowd pleasers. *Catboy plays drums, guitar and sings. *Catboy is in a band. *Catboy likes to make movies where it is mostly two of the main characters (Usually Edgar and 13) interacting, and the other is either never mentioned, referenced, or appears in the end * He likes to use excessive question marks and exclamation marks Outside of ZT Here are Catboy's accounts outside of ZT *www.artofproblemsolving.com: SFGiantsFan *youtube: link to channel *wikia: PunkRocker87 Catboy's Movies Here are links to some of catboy's movies His Must-Sees in order: #13's rules, 13 rules: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1079823 #Edgar the Magician (Catboy's personal least favorite): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1084424 #Edgar looking for Edgar (of all of these, this is most commented): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1091575 #apple pie is NOT my favor: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1113547 #pizza angel: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1288551 #NO TUNA!!: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1322466 #Edgars 10th Favorite Food (Catboy's personal favorite): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1350246 #Grand Canyon!: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1382748 #Seven *burp*s (most viewed): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1384107 #Epic Birthday Fail: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1395355 #No Punch Line????: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1396428 #Edgar's Happy Campaign: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1431516 #Viral Video Shoot: http://zimmertwins.com/node/1436410 #No-No Casserole: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1490481 Catboy's most famous Crowd Pleasers: *Top 10 reasons you should: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1382138 *8th Grade?!?!?: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1393136 *the Zimmers eat spiders!: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1096452 *Plastic Tuna: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1371007 * Edgar's Joke: http://zimmertwins.com/node/1401368 *Edgar's Scared: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1386282 *Edgar's novel: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1386811 *The Zimmer Talent Show: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1389206 *Edgar, College Kid: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1492971 Landmarks: 1st Crowd Pleaser (in order of when it became a crowd pleaser): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1056720 300th Crowd Pleaser: http://zimmertwins.com/node/1384581 1000th movie: http://zimmertwins.com/node/1355914 11,111th Crowd pleaser for all of Zimmer Twins: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1386811 Series' Catboy has done a large amount of series (which he is most famous for), although not all were significant. Significant series' are bolded, and have sampler episodes. *ZT All-Star Coverage *ZT vs. Machines *Virtual War *The ZT Saga *The Catboy Show *Catboy's Emails *Seven *burp*s (started by Must-See no. 9 above) *Karate Disease *Diary Of Another Wimpy Kid (D.O.A.W.K for short) *FUTURE *Catboy Talk *How? *Zimmer Twins The Sequel (ZT The Sequel) *'Mighty Med' - Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1425289 *'He-Edgar''' - Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1092556 *'Are You Zimmer Enough? '- Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1348140 *'Great Escape - '''Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1381438 *'TNA - Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1383899 *'''Short'n'ruined - Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1108901 *'The Never Ending Movie - Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1279585' *'Zimmer Twins The Movie - Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1386273 *'''Zimmer Portal - '''Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1296806 Category:Members Category:Users